sensefandomcom-20200214-history
Trooper Commando/Bounty Hunter Mercenary PVE
Trooper Commando/Bounty Hunter Mercenary PVE Guide Trooper Commando 31/8/2 http://www.torhead.com/skill-calc#800bfRMRbcdkqZrcoZb.1 Bounty Hunter Mercenary 31/8/2 http://www.torhead.com/skill-calc#30...bcdkqZbcoMZb.1 Commando and Mercenary are the Healing oriented Advanced Class for Trooper and Bounty Hunter, respectively. DPS-wise, they have a solid output, with a good amount of options to keep them in the fight, but they excel most at healing. For ease of use, I will split this breakdown into JS rotations and SM rotations, so you can just pick the one that you are, rather than get mucked up trying to decipher the different names of skills that do and are the same thing. Trooper Commando Rotation Commando, when played as a healer, can be one of the most powerful healers in PvE. You focus on keeping your group alive while they focus on destroying the enemy. Basically, just focus on keeping your entire tank healed up. You accomplish this through the use of Medical Probe, Advanced Medical Probe, Kolto Bomb, Hammer Shot (while Combat Support Cell is active), Trauma Probe and Bacta Infusion. Medical Probe is your base heal. It will have a 2 second cast time and can go even lower if you get alacrity on your gear. Advanced Medical Probe has a faster cast time, but it also has a 9 second cd. Good for the moments where someone is about to die, but otherwise use Rapid Scan. Kolto Bomb will heal targets in an area around impact. Use this to AoE heal a large group of people. Trauma Probe will surround a target in a shield that heals them when they get hit. Bacta Infusion is a moderately long cooldown that instantly heals the target for a good amount. Finally, your Hammer Shot will heal a friendly target so long as you have Combat Support Cell active. Bounty Hunter Mercenary Rotation Mecenary, when played as a healer, can be one of the most powerful healers in PvE. You focus on keeping your group alive while they focus on destroying the enemy. Basically, just focus on keeping your tank healed up. You accomplish this through the use of Rapid Scan, Healing Scan, Kolto Missile, Rapid Shots (while Combat Support Cylinder is active), Kolto Shell and Emergency Scan. Rapid Scan is your base heal. It will have a 2 second cast time and can go even lower if you get alacrity on your gear. Healing Scan has a faster cast time, but it also has a 9 second cd. Good for the moments where someone is about to die, but otherwise use Rapid Scan. Kolto Missile will heal targets in an area around impact. Use this to AoE heal a large group of people. Kolto Shell will surround a target in a shield that heals them when they get hit. Keep this on the tank at all times. Emergency Scan is a moderately long cooldown that instantly heals the target for a good amount. Finally, your Rapid shots will heal a friendly target so long as you have Combat Support Cylinder active.